Steele Holting on To Christmas
by RSteele82
Summary: After being held hostage Christmas Eve and Morning in Season 4's "Dancer, Prancer, Donner and Steele" can Christmas be salvaged? Perhaps... with the help of a little redecorating, a vacation planned, some cherished candy...and lest we forget, some suspenders.


Post Season 4's "Dancer, Prancer, Donner and Steele", Laura and Steele make the most of what remains of Christmas Day.

My appreciation, as always, to my fellow Steele Watcher for editing for me, providing inspiration and giving me confidence. I couldn't have done it without her.

As always feedback is appreciated. Feel free to email me at RSteele82 at the dreaded Hotmail dot com.

Is there a one off you'd like written that occurred during the series? If so, let me know and I will see what I can whip up

* * *

Steele Holting on To Christmas

It had been a tense eighteen hours, certainly not the way anyone that had spent the night in the office of the Remington Steele Agency had anticipated spending Christmas Eve. With Dancer, Prancer and Donner now in police custody and Blitzen identified and arrested as well, the police interviews of all six hostages had taken nearly two hours to complete. Shortly before noon, all were informed they were free to leave, and the offices had quickly cleared out, leaving Steele, Laura and Mildred alone. Without conversation, all three had set about straightening up their offices – tossing away trash, emptying punchbowls, and cleaning glasses.

Forty-five minutes later, the three rejoined one another in the reception area. Mildred glanced at her watch, then strode over behind her desk and grabbed her purse.

"Plans for the holiday, Mildred?" Steele asked.

"Heading up to my sister's for a long weekend. Bernard will be home from college for winter break," Mildred replied, her face lit up with the excitement of spending some time with her beloved nephew.

"Oh, well you enjoy yourself, then. Be sure to tell Bernard we send our regards," he told her, leaning over and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I will. Have fun you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she called as she opened the door. Pausing, she turned back around and winked at them. "On second thought, maybe you should do everything I wouldn't do."

Laura watched the exchange silently, smiling as Steele laughed, a bit embarrassed, at Mildred's parting comment.

"Yes, well then," he commented, shoving his hands in his pockets before turning and walking into his office.

Laura followed behind him.

"I have to say, that was probably the most unique Christmas Eve of my life. Bizarre, but definitely unique," Laura told him, as he sat down in the corner of the couch of his office and stretched his legs out on the table before him.

"Mmmm, indeed, certainly not a Christmas I'll soon forget," he agreed, smiling as Laura stretched out on her back on the couch next to him, using his leg as a pillow. He unconsciously reached over and began running a hand up and down her arm. "Another close call, eh, Miss Holt."

Laura lifted her head up to look at him, trying to assess if he was taking their latest brush with possible death in stride, or trying to cover possibly deeper feelings by being glib. The Lester Shane case was only a couple weeks behind them, and the fact that he had come close to losing her had shaken him to his very core. In this particular case, it appeared he was treating their harrowing experience as just another day at the office.

"We do seem to find ourselves in situations similar to this quite often, don't we?"

"The cost of fame, it would seem. Derelicts and degenerates apparently want to attach themselves to someone they see as newsworthy. Perhaps we should not have done as fine a job as we have in promoting Remington Steele, eh?"

"Hmmmm, I disagree," she told him thoughtfully. "The benefits to the Agency have overall been substantial. If we are occasionally derailed because of it, as we were today, I think it's worth the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" he asked, his voice expressing his amusement at her choice of words. "That's what I love about you, Miss Holt. Only you would see being held hostage at gun point as a building blows up piece-by-piece around us as a mere inconvenience."

"I just wish they had left Santa out of it," she laughed, grinning up at him.

"Ah, yes, the perpetual lover of all things Christmas," he joked, while glancing at his watch. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be leaving shortly if you're to have time to change before meeting up with the girls from Four East for their little Christmas soiree this afternoon?"

Laura looked up at Steele thoughtfully for several moments. Reaching for the hand still rubbing her arm, she linked her fingers through his.

"Come with me."

"Ah, Laura, you know I'm not much for Christmas," he hedged.

"This is not about Christmas. It's about us, together; you, meeting my friends, getting to know them. I think it's about time they meet the man in my life, don't you?"

"I seem to recall that I already met, uh, Barbara, I believe it was, during the Gallen case," he pointed out.

"As my partner. And you've yet to meet Betsy and Joanna."

"As enticing as that sounds, if you don't mind, I think I'll pass."

Laura sat up, then scooted over to sit next to him.

"I don't like the idea of you sitting at home alone on Christmas Day, Mr. Steele." Her voice was laced with concern. No one should spend Christmas alone. _Most especially him when he should be with me_ , she thought to herself, catching herself off guard.

"It's just a day like any other, Laura."

"It's _Christmas_."

"That holds no particular meaning to me. As I said, it's just another day to me."

"But…"

"I tell you what," he interrupted her. "You go to your gathering, then afterwards come back to my place. I'll whip us up something for dinner, we'll have some wine, then we'll pop a movie into the VCR. How does that sound?"

Laura sighed. When the man made his mind up about something there was no budging him, she knew. It was best simply to take what he was willing to offer. Besides, closing out Christmas Day with him was remarkably appealing. She might even be able to infuse a little holiday spirit into him by the time it was over.

"Alright," she agreed, rising to her feet. "Around eight then?"

"Or sooner, if you'd like."

"We'll see," she laughed, then leaned down and pressed her lips to his quickly.

Steele's hand grasped the waist of her suit before she could completely pull away and with a small tug, brought her down to sit across his lap. Laura laced her arms loosely around his shoulders, a smile on her face, a brow raised.

"Have something on your mind, Mr. Steele?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"I haven't gotten my Christmas present yet."

"Christmas doesn't really hold meaning for you, remember?"

"Mmmmm. But you do." The tenderness in his voice was only outmatched by the soft touch of his fingers as they swept across the back of her neck.

"Have a particular present in mind?" Her voice had turned husky, while one of her hands had moved to stroke the short hair at the back of his neck.

"A little appetizer, perhaps?" His voice turned gruff, his blue eyes intense. A grin lifted the corner of his mouth as he saw the moment the memory of their time in the cab in London registered with her and a light blush cross her skin.

"Well, in the spirit of Christmas…"

Molten brown eyes connected with electric blue and held as Laura leaned down and brushed her lips across his, before settling more firmly over them. His lips lay still under hers causing Laura to lean back and look down at him. Seeing the challenge in his eyes, the quirk of his mouth, she laughed softly, then returned her mouth to his. She ran her lips across his own in a series of small kisses before nibbling gently on his bottom lip, then tugging on it briefly eliciting a murmur of pleasure from him. His hand tangled in her hair then applied subtle pressure to the back of her head, encouraging her to continue. He felt her smile against his mouth, and she his smile in return against hers. A flicker of her tongue against his lips pried another soft moan of pleasure from him, and he opened his mouth in invitation, one that Laura accepted eagerly as one of her hands ran down his neck, over his shoulder then dipped under his shirt through the open collar to run across his bare shoulder. Wanting more contact with his flesh her hands made their way to the buttons of his shirt, Laura wriggling in his lap, coming into contact with his hardened length in the process. With a groan, Steele pulled his head back, breaking contact, and lifted her off of him, plopping her on the couch next to him.

"Enough of that," he murmured, leaning over and giving her a soft kiss, before leaning back against the couch, and slinging an arm over his eyes while breathing heavily.

"I take it the appetizer was to your satisfaction?" Laura asked. She scooted over to press her body into his side. Laying her head on his shoulder, she ran a hand across his chest while smiling impishly up at him.

Steele lifted his arm briefly to look down at her, then flashing a quick smile at her and pursing his lips quickly towards her as though in a kiss, dropped his arm back down over his eyes.

"Mmmmmm." His wordless answer was husky, born both of pleasure and frustration.

They sat together in pleasurable silence for several minutes before Steele dropped his arm around her shoulder. Running his hand up and down her upper arm, he pressed her against his side in a brief hug, before his hand dropped to her hip, patting it

"You're going to be late."

"I don't mind."

"I do. The later you are arriving to your party, the later you come back to me."

"Well, when you put it like that." Laura leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before standing. She paused for a moment, then leaned back over, and grasping a suspender ran her hand up and down it. "I wouldn't be at all opposed, by the way, to seeing these on you again tonight."

Steele smirked at her. "You like them then, eh? Wasn't sure what you'd think."

"Thinking is not what comes to mind when I see you in them." She gave the suspender a little pull and let it snap back against his chest. A smile of satisfaction flitted across her face, as she saw his tongue flick against his lips.

"In that case, I'll see what I can do."

"I'm sure you will," she laughed, as she walked out of his office then the Agency, heading home to change.

Steele leaned his head against the back of the couch once more. His body was still on fire. That little slip of a lass might be the best part of his life, but he was growing more certain with each passing day that she would also be the death of him.

With a groan he stood.

 _Cold shower, shopping, then dinner to prepare, in that order_ , he thought to himself, then after locking up the offices headed for home.

* * *

The buzzing of his doorbell arrived at 7:40, twenty minutes before he was expecting her. Walking through the dining room, he inspected the table and found it met his approval. A quick scan of the livingroom was met by a mild shrug of his shoulders. He'd done the best he could. It was not as though he had any experience at such things, he acknowledged to himself. Inspection complete, he allowed himself a moment to savor that she had been evidently as eager to see him as he was her, given her early arrival. He opened the door with a smile on his face.

Laura stepped into the entry way, and stopped, a small gasp elicited from her lips. She glanced at Steele, then after laying her purse on the entry way table, and dropping the bag she'd carried in with her on the floor, walked slowly through the living room.

"How? When?" Her voice was hushed, as she tried to control the fluttering of her heart.

In the corner by the fireplace, a Christmas tree had been set up. The fragrance of fresh pine permeated the room, the lights dim, the room cast with the soft flashes of reds and greens from the lights twinkling upon the fully decorated tree. A fire had been lit in the fireplace and Christmas carols softly wafted through the room from the stereo. Poinsettias flanked either side of the fireplace, and decked the surface of the coffee, end tables and sofa table. A quick glance into the dining room showed the flowers were the centerpiece of the formally set table as well.

She turned to look at him, and watched as he walked towards her slowly, looping his arms around her hips when he drew near.

"This afternoon. I wanted to give you a little piece of the Christmas that you've missed so far this year, what, with our little adventure at the office and all. Pleased?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." She pressed herself up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss against his cheek, then wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, drawing him a little closer.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Holt?"

"With you? Of course."

They danced slowly, wrapped in one another's arms, to the soft melody of Bing Crosby's "You're All I Want for Christmas." Both of them were mesmerized by the lyrics, recognizing that they captured what they both wanted but were too afraid to say.

"You're all I want for Christmas  
All I want my whole life through  
Each day is just like Christmas  
Anytime that I'm with you

You're all I want for Christmas  
And if all my dreams come true  
Then I'll awake on Christmas mornin'  
And find my stocking filled with you."

Laura leaned back, feathering her fingers across the side of his neck, until he lifted his head, his blue eyes meeting her brown.

"Happy?"

"Always, when you're in my arms." His voice was soft, belying the intensity of the moment for him, created by the combination of her in his arms and the words being crooned by Crosby.

"If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?"

His blue eyes darkened, their gaze fixating on her lips with laser sharp intensity. Dropping his head, his lips brushed against hers, before settling firmly upon them. The kiss was deep, demanding, intoxicating. When he broke off the kiss, he caught her eyes with his own and held felt a slight nudge of disappointment when she averted her eyes, just for a moment, knowing then what her answer would be.

"Except for that."

Despite his disappointment he took pleasure in the flush of her skin, her breathlessness. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, of this he had no doubt. Exhaling deeply, he recognized it would take more time to marry her head and her heart.

Releasing her from his arms, he walked over to the tree and picked up something and returned to her. Taking her hand, in his, he led her to the couch. Once they were seated, his arm snug around her side, he handed her an envelope with a bow fixed atop of it.

"This."

Looking at him questioningly, she took the envelope from his hands. Opening it, she looked through a series of tickets and papers.

"Vail? Tomorrow?" A smile lit her face at the surprise. "You and me?"

"I should certainly hope so." He gave a short laugh that she would even question it.

"Rooms?" A slightly suspicious tone entered her voice.

"Your choice. Separate but equal or, my hope, one room."

"I'm not rea…" Her words broke off at the touch of his finger on her lips.

"I know. It's okay," he assured her gently. "One room, with the same détente we had in place the weekend after our return from London. I want to fall asleep and wake with you in my arms, Laura. I miss it. I miss you."

"I miss it, too." She was shocked by how easily her admission crossed her lips.

Somewhere between the time she had gone to London to find Steele and bring him home and now, their relationship had developed a deeper intimacy. She could pinpoint when it began – during their conversation in London, the conversation that would determine how he came home, if he came home at all. The weekend spent together directly after London had certainly contributed. Yet, in the months that had followed she had begun to realize they were hiding less and less from one another. Somewhere along the way it had become less frightening to admit they needed to be with one another, to be close. Granted, she was not yet ready to cross the line into the bedroom, but at the same time she knew that time would soon be here. They had not yet exchanged the words she knew they both felt, but she still needed to hear nonetheless, yet suspected that time was coming soon as well. Most amazing of all, however, was that she had not felt the urge to break it off, place distance between them. Instead, she found herself wanting to sink into what they were quickly creating between them.

"Is that a yes, then?" Steele had begun to worry at her prolonged silence and was prepared when she turned back to him that he would see the look he had seen far too many times during their relationship: that distant gaze that preceded her backing away from him. He forgot to breathe for a moment when instead he found acquiescence, agreement, mutual need in her eyes instead.

"Yes."

"And tonight?"

"I need to go home and pack." She made the statement with a great deal of regret. The idea of falling asleep wrapped in his arms on Christmas night held remarkable appeal to her.

"May I make a suggestion, then?" His eyes held hers again, intently watching to see if he saw any signs of her backing away. When all he saw was the regret echoing her words, he continued, "Why don't you go home now and pack? I'll finish up dinner and it will be ready when you get back."

He held his breath as he watched her eyes shift upwards, considering. He only let it out when her eyes rejoined his and a smile lit her beautiful face.

"It would make more sense. We could simply leave directly for the airport from here tomorrow."

Standing, he held both hands out to her, then pulled her up into his arms when her hands clasped his own. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers before releasing her and patting her gently on her hip.

"Off you get then."

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Laura laughed, amused by his eagerness to send her on her way.

"To the contrary. Sooner you leave, the sooner I have you back." The intensity of his blue eyes upon her unsettled her as he knew it would. He grinned, as she opened her mouth and closed it again several times unsure of what to say.

"Be back soon," she finally managed, before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

Watching the door close behind her, Steele shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, unable to believe that nearly four and a half years after they had met, he and Laura would, at last, be stealing away on vacation together. More and more he was beginning to believe they were at last finding their way to one another.

* * *

After traditional British Christmas dinner of Roast Goose and potatoes accompanied by parsnips, cranberry sauce and chestnut stuffing, Laura and Steele stretched out together on the couch to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ (James Steward, Donna Reed, Liberty Films, 1946). The movie was one of Steele's few nods to the Christmas holiday, often immersing himself in it as he twiddled away Christmas Day alone. This year, with Laura tucked tightly against his body, the movie took on new meaning for him as he realized that no matter the difficulties they had faced or would face down the line, the life he had built here in LA was indeed a wonderful one.

There was a time in his life, had he been asked, that he would have admitted to certain regrets in his past, things he might have wished to change, the first among those having known a secure childhood rather than one on the streets. As he had related to Laura earlier in the day, he had no memories of Christmases past save the one during which he had followed a child and his sled home. He had wished to be that child that day, the one in the house with family surrounding him, preparing to fill his stomach, before opening his gifts then sleeping later in his own bed.

While he would have wished his childhood on no one, he realized now that it was those times, and many of the difficult times after, that were responsible, at least in part, for bringing him to LA, for bringing him to Laura. If a single change in his life previously meant that he would not be here with her now, then he had no regrets about the life he had lived.

As the credits began to roll, he felt Laura turn in his arms to face him. Smiling down at her, he brushed her hair away from her face and over her shoulder.

"Something on your mind, Miss Holt?"

"It's almost midnight and we haven't opened presents yet."

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long." They both laughed. It was no secret that Laura could not leave a present unopened for very long.

"I've been distracted."

"Have you now?"

"Just a bit."

"Dare I ask?"

"Just little things: being taken hostage, police interviews, a party with old college friends, dancing, trips, dinner, a movie…you."

"Me?" His brow raised in response to that answer. "I'll have you know, Ms. Holt, I've been the perfect gentleman all evening."

"That's the problem."

"Is it now?" His brow raising even further in question.

"Hard to think about presents when I am distracted by your presence." She smiled when he laughed at her turn of phrase.

"Do you have a solution to that problem?"

"I might." Her mouth quirked upwards in a teasing smile. She shivered as she watched his eyes darken with anticipated pleasure.

"Care to share?" His voice held a challenge.

"Something like this…" Picking up the gauntlet that had been thrown, she grabbed hold of both his suspenders and pulled until he shifted over top of her, stretching the length of his body over her own. Sliding her hands up his chest then across his shoulder, she tangled her fingers in his hair before pressing both hands against the back of his head bringing him down to her, her head lifting so that her lips could meet his all the sooner.

The kiss was deep, filled with mutual passion from its inception. Electricity jolted through Steele's body, as Laura took the initiative, making her desire for him clear. He broke away, gasped momentarily, then looked down at her. For a split second it occurred to him that he should put a stop to it, before his body was pushed to its limits, but seeing Laura's eyes glazed with the need to have his lips on hers won out. Leaning back down, he took control of the kiss, pressing his mouth firmly against hers, leaving no doubt that the kiss would be thorough, ardent, drawing a hum of pleasure from deep within her. Sliding a hand behind the back of her neck, he broke his mouth free of hers, and ran it across her jaw, down her neck, quickly burrowing his mouth in the crook, left bare by her v-neck sweater.

Laura squirmed erotically underneath of him, providing friction against his rapidly growing arousal, driving him to draw her skin more firmly into his mouth. She cried out, half in desire, half in shock at the realization that he had marked her, yet when he lifted his head, prepared to apologize, her hand once more found the back of his head and encouraged him to renew contact with her skin. As his mouth moved to kiss and nibble upon her shoulder, bared when he moved her sweater aside, he felt her hands slip between them, her fingers nimbly working the buttons of his shirt open. When her hands ran over his bottom on the way to grabbing the tail of his shirt to pull it out from under his pants, he shoved both arms up under her shoulders, anchoring her body to his, then rolled over to move her on top of him in order to allow her more access.

They promptly hit the floor with a loud thud, Steele's shoulder making contact with the coffee table on the way down. He lay there for a moment, shocked, as Laura burst into laughter. Looking up at her, he began to smile before joining his laughter with her own.

"Seems I forgot we were on the couch." He grinned up at her, as his laughter began to subside.

"Seems so." She smiled in return.

"Appears we found a new way to put a brake on things."

"I think we owe all the credit for that to you."

"On the other hand, I accomplished my goal." He smiled, raising a brow to her.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Well, you are lying on top of me, quite pleasantly so I might add."

"I am, aren't I?" She smirked at him, and wiggled herself a little higher up his body, then froze, watching his eyes nearly roll back into his head from the sensation of the juncture of her thighs rubbing against his arousal. She quickly scrambled off of him, listening as he breathed out hard, both in relief and frustration.

"Sit up, let me look at that shoulder." She pressed one hand against the back of his neck, while the other pushed on the uninjured shoulder. Steele gave a grunt then pushed himself up to a sitting position. He drew in a sharp breath as her hands shoved the collar of his shirt downwards over his back so she could touch the reddened area. The feel of her hands against skin was enough to make him consider pulling her back under him again.

"It's just a bruise, Laura and well worth it, I might add." He pulled the shirt back over his shoulder, then stood and offered his hand to her. She looked at him questioningly as she took his hand, and let him pull her up to her feet.

"Presents? Christmas? Remember?" He smiled as he watched her grin like a kid on Christmas morning.

Laura walked over to the entryway table to retrieve the bag she had left there earlier in the evening, then joined him by the tree. She pulled three gifts from the bag and sat them next to the solitary one still remaining under the tree. Steele glanced at them uncomfortably.

"Uh, Laura, I think I should tell you, I haven't really got you much of a gift here."

"I imagine not since you've already given me our trip." She told him with a laugh.

"That was just a vacation. I had something else planned for you, but was, well, waylaid on the way to the store yesterday afternoon."

"Oh?"

"Mmmm," he answered wordlessly.

"Well, nothing can be done about that now." She smiled at him, then ceremoniously handed him one of the presents she had brought over for him. She sobered as he stared down at the package not moving. "Well, go ahead, open it up."

He glanced up at her, then smiled and tore the paper off the box, laughing when she cringed.

"I supposed I should have saved the paper for you, eh?" He watched her shake off the vision of wrapping paper lost, his smile deepening.

"It's almost midnight, Mr. Steele," she prodded. "Christmas will be over before you open your first gift."

"Well, when you put it that way." He pulled the lid off the box and found a new robe and pajamas in his favored navy blue inside. He rubbed his finger against them: silk. She knew him all too well. It occurred to him that this was the most intimate gift she had ever given him, a testament to how far they had come in the last four months.

"Thank you," he told her on a whisper, leaning forward to kiss her.

"There's more you know." He smiled at her eagerness, loving how this woman was always infinitely more excited about giving than receiving. He accepted the second gift she placed in his hands, and began carefully working at the paper.

"Oh stop." She nearly scolded him, more anxious to see his reaction to the gift than she was concerned about conserving the paper. She smiled at his childlike grin as he shredded the paper, once again making her unconsciously cringe.

He withdrew a large jewelers box from the paper, and glancing at her, popped it open. Inside he found a watch with a black leather band and gold face. He grinned widely, picturing wearing with it with several of the suits in his closet. Popping open the clasp of the watch he was currently wearing, he shrugged it off and replaced it with her gift.

"Do you like it?" She asked, a bit nervous over her selection. She knew he generally wore watches with the heavy gold bands.

"Infinitely." He leaned forward once more and kissed her a little more thoroughly than the last time.

"I might have to start giving you gifts more often, if this is your response to them," she teased, when the kiss ended.

Steele handed her the gift that was sitting alone under the tree.

"I know it's not much, but I hope it helps make your Christmas a little better after this day."

He fidgeted as he watched her carefully open the paper, resisting the urge to reach over and rip it open for her. He knew what was contained inside would either make her day or break it. He hoped his gamble paid off instead of going bankrupt. When at last she extracted the paper from the box, she stilled, simply staring in at the box for several long moments. When she looked up at him, her eyes shimmered in the Christmas lights.

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry Laura, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know what I was thinking." His hand reached out to take the offending item from her, and found himself shocked when she put both of her hands over top of it almost protectively.

"It's the best present you could have possibly gotten me." Her voice was soft as the realization swept over her that he had not only fully listened to her story that morning, but had taken the sentiment of it to heart. "How? Where? When?"

"It's Los Angeles, Laura. The city is overrun with pagans seeking to bilk unsuspecting shoppers in desperate need of a gift on Christmas Day." Steele grinned lightly, underplaying the magnitude of the search he'd undertaken to find the Parlay's she had spoken of that morning. They were not easily come by, and it had taken nearly two hours before he found a store that sold them.

"Well, I don't think I can possibly top this tonight, but here you are." She handed him the last gift after tucking the box of Parlays into the safety of her lap.

She laughed as he readily tore into this one, enjoying that he was finally getting into the spirit of opening Christmas presents. When he opened it, he turned the bundle he held in his hands on its side, so he could read the title of each movie she had purchased for him on video cassette.

"I know I promised to buy you the entire MGM library, but I thought Bogart and Grant's classics might be a better place to start."

"I don't know what to say." It was an honest statement. Her selection of movies emphasized that she knew him better than anyone in his life ever had, even Daniel. It was comforting and frightening at the same time. Moments like these spoke of all the promise that lay ahead, while simultaneously reminding him just how much he would lose if she walked out of his life again. He shook his head to clear it, recognizing the latter was not a point he wanted to dwell on, not tonight. Instead he watched as her fingers massaged the box on her lap, the look of yearning on her face, and laughed quietly to himself.

"Well, go on," he encouraged her, nodding at the box.

"I probably shouldn't. It's late." She glanced almost reverently at the box.

"It's Christmas." He grinned a bit wickedly at her.

"Well, maybe just one." She said it almost reluctantly, but her words were contradicted by her actions and she quickly took the top off the box and picked up one of the candies. Steele's eyes were transfixed as he watched her bite into the candy and close her eyes, the look on her face one of near ecstasy. His tongue flicked briefly at his lips. Laura's relationship to anything chocolate bordered on the near erotic and her reactions when she would allow herself to indulge would stir not only his body, but his imagination.

Laura's eyes opened when she'd finished the chocolate and nougat treat, and noticed his gaze upon her. Placing the lid back on the box, she set it under the tree then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She smiled when she pulled back, and watched him run his tongue between his lips, as she had expected him to do.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"I think I need another sample to decide." Laying his fingers across the back of her neck he pulled her forward, meeting her half-way, the kiss deeper this time. He broke off the kiss with two small ones, then sat back up. "Delicious."

Laura smiled at him, then moving her feet under her stood up. She bent over, sweeping up the discarded Christmas wrapping, before heading towards the kitchen with it.

"What time do we need to be at the airport tomorrow morning?" Laura called out from the kitchen while Steele grabbed their nearly empty wineglasses from the coffee table and followed her to the kitchen.

"I told Monroe we'd meet he and Jocelyn for breakfast at nine."

Laura took the glasses from him, and walked over to the sink. Grabbing a sponge, she cleaned the first glass and rinsed it then handed it to Steele. Grabbing a towel, he began drying it as she washed the second. In short order both glasses were cleaned and put away.

"I didn't know Monroe was joining us."

"Yes, he is bringing a young woman with him that he has been dating the last several months. Do you mind?" It only just occurred to him that Laura might not want to go on what was essentially a double date for several days.

"No, I like Monroe. You know that. It should be fun."

Steele lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch.

"Christmas is over, Miss Holt."

"Not until the sun rises tomorrow, Mr. Steele," she disagreed. "But it is late. Why don't you go grab your shower so we can get to bed?"

"Sounds delightful." Placing two fingers under her chin, he gently tipped it back and kissed her softly. "I'll see you shortly."

Steele headed into the bedroom while Laura walked around the apartment, shutting it down for the night. Once the doors were secure, she put out the fire then turned off the lights in the living room, leaving the tree lit. In his bedroom, hearing the shower still going, she pulled her nightgown out of her bag, then stripped down and slipped it on.

It occurred to her as she was climbing into bed that she was wearing the nightgown she had worn their first night at the Devil's Playground. The sleeveless, blue silk gown was trimmed with lace, and was ankle length. She had selected this particular gown when she had packed not because of sentiment but because it left her arms bare. She knew Steele enjoyed stroking her bare arm while they fell asleep, and frankly, she wanted to feel his chest against her bare arm.

She was half-asleep when he emerged from the bathroom pajama clad and ready for bed. Without a moment's hesitation he lifted the covers and slid into bed with her, pulling her to him once he laid down. She plucked at a button on his pajama top, then looked up at him with purpose.

"This, has got to go, Mr. Steele."

"Why, Miss Holt, are you trying to compromise my virtue?" He tried to feign shock at her demand, brow raised, eyes wide.

"Somehow, I think your virtue was compromised a couple of decades back," she told him drily.

"I might catch a chill."

"It was ninety-seven degrees out today."

"Yes, but temperatures do drop in the evening."

"Excellent point." Laura rolled away from him and climbed out of bed, glancing back she saw his eyes widen and his throat move as he swallowed hard. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction, noting he had just realized she was not wearing pajamas but a gown.

"Uh, Laura, what are you doing?" He pushed himself up on his elbow, wondering if he had overplayed his gambit.

"Just recognizing the validity of your point, Mr. Steele. I'm just going to change into my flannel pajamas to ward off the cold."

Steele lunged out of the bed at her words.

"Like hell you are." Laughing he reached her in three strides, and leaning over, swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He dropped her unceremoniously on it, grinning as her delighted laughter trickled across the room.

"Not fond of flannel, I take it?" She laughed as she pushed herself to a sitting position, tucking her legs to her side.

"It may serve its purpose in the arctic tundra, but certainly not here." He grinned at her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Then in the spirit of fairness," she tapped her finger against his pajama shirt several times, "Off with it."

"Since you insist." Grabbing the bottom of the shirt, disregarding the buttons all together, he pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor. Wrapping Laura in his arms, he sank back to lie on the bed, then waited as she pulled up the covers and adjusted herself, until she was snug against his side. Reaching over to the bedside table he snapped off the light, then lay his fingers on top of her arm, stroking it.

They lay in companionable silence for several minutes, watching through the door as the living room glowed red, then green, then back to red again. Eventually, Laura stirred, and lifting her head, she pressed her lips against his neck, holding them there for several moments, before dropping her head back down on his shoulder, her hand moving from under his to glide up and down his side. A shimmer ran through his body at her actions, and he tilted his head to look down at her. Sensing his eyes on her, she tilted her head again to look at him.

"Thank you for the tree, all of it."

"It was my pleasure."

"Do you know what I'll remember about this Christmas?"

"What's that?"

"That it ended perfectly…because of you."

Steele wrapped his arms more tightly around her at her words.

"It occurs to me, Laura, that I have my first Christmas memory. At least one I can look back on and enjoy."

"Do you think you'll learn to like Christmas one day?"

"I imagine I'll like every Christmas I spend with you."

"Planning on another one then?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Laura. I wish you'd start believing that."

"I'm starting to."

"Then that's the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for." He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Get some sleep. Our day starts early tomorrow."

"I will. Merry Christmas, Mr. Steele."

"Merry Christmas, Miss Holt."

They watched the living room alternate from red to green by the lights of the Christmas tree until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Laura and Steele head off for Vail the next morning. What could happen there? Could a promised sled make an appearance? A little play in the snow? Romantic nights alone, growing closer? A chat with an old friend about a slip of the lass that has stolen an Irish man's heart?

If you would like to see the story of Vail appear, let me know!


End file.
